


An Impossible Emotion

by DaysWereBoring



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Femslash, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaysWereBoring/pseuds/DaysWereBoring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirin is alone in the world, and that isn't a problem until she feels that loneliness. She is done journeying alone. Isn't there anyone who wants to be with her, if only for popcorn and a movie about killing dragons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Impossible Emotion

The four walls of her family home were sore replacements for her old home in the mountains. 

Thirin eyed the gas meter on the blasted Ford Avalanche that swallowed gas as easily as moss drank in water on the the forest floor where she went for walks sometimes. She sighed and turned on the radio. Classical music filled her ears. It wasn’t the kind of music she expected her old schoolmates to listened to. In her head she saw images of skin, of smoky bedrooms with morning light streaming in, and teenagers living in ways she couldn’t comprehend.The music was relaxing. It helped her to focus on the present. 

Right now she was running back to her past though. Her mom had told her there would be a young adult youth group convening at the church she used to go to before it schismed some four odd years ago. She had come with her battle armor. Because seeing people from that church would be painful. She had always felt like a leper among the youth at the church, an alien that was increasingly alienated for being itself. A Union Jack bandanna, winged earrings, and a black sleeveless lacelined top helped her believe she was sexier and more confident than she had been in high school. With the weights she could lift, the threat of disdainful stares seemed less important.

Not that she wasn’t excited to see how her friends had adjusted after high school. She had just seen the old pastor at work the other day with his son. Legolas was a cool guy, and really not that straight either. But his father. He had been the reason she had left in the first place. Thranduil had betrayed the sense of fairness, equality and respect he taught. That old wound still hadn’t healed, so when she parked in front of the massive church, she wasn’t too hasty to get out of the car, and let the symphony finish.

The halls were empty in the church, save for an errant adult group in the old chapel and the coffee lobby. The air was as stale as she remembered it. On the linoleum basketball court she texted her friends Nori and Ori about the movie she had been excited to see, The Dragon Slayer. Thirin walked outside and sat down on the sidewalk with a sigh of relief. Why would she want to come here in the first place? It was swarming with rich elves who would like nothing better than to have a communal shade receptacle. She had jerked the car into reverse before she had time to ruminate any more. 

The movie was at 8:45, so she decided to go to the library while she waited for her buddies to text back. She checked her email, but it was just spam. She clicked open another tab and read about a jealous florist who fell in love with a tattoo artist. She didn’t care if people stared at her wide smile. Not many people knew it, but Thirin was a soppy romantic.

Just as she was leaving the library she got a call from Nori. Him and the boys were staying home for the night it seemed. With video games for company. Although he did promise that he was very sorry, and the gang could hang out sometime next week.  
Thirin had to choose. Go to the movie alone, or go home? It was up to her. The only thing she’d had for dinner was panko crusted yellow squash! Not even any meat! If she went home it would mean an actual meal. On the other hand, if she went home she would be spending the evening in. She couldn’t handle that. Too many distractions at home left her feeling unproductive and impotent. She was fearful of her episodes of stir-craziness. So it was settled. Dragon Slayer it was.

Thirin sat in her car, steeling herself. This WAS a good idea. She could be on her own and it wouldn’t reflect her social incompetence. She would walk in like she owned the place. Thirin walked quickly to the front doors across the boardwalk. The doors gave way under her hands and she walked on gleaming red carpets to the black partition where the ticket line started. A few groups went behind her, and soon she heard slurping sounds that made her cringe. The couple behind her was kissing indecently, and she kept her eyes fixed forward.

The ticket takers always looked at her funny when she asked for tickets for one. It wasn’t her fault that her and her friend’s schedules didn’t always coincide. But the worker and the couple were an uncomfortable reminder of how alone she was. Without someone special to share action-packed moments, with maybe the comfort of their shoulder and a warm hand in hers, she felt more alienated from everyone else.

She was visibly frowning when she approached the ticket taker. She looked up when she heard someone’s throat clear, and looked up to see her friend Blair’s smiling face. She asked her what movie she was going to. When she heard, she smirked knowingly, showing a dimple. “Theater six on your right- it’s a good one.”

Thirin wandered over to the right wing of the theater. She walked all the way down the hall, but the movie wasn’t playing! Was it too late? This was a mistake, coming here. Ummm…  
“Can I help you?” 

Thirin sucked in a deep breath and just managed not to scream in fright at the person who startled her.  
“Y-yes I’m looking for The Dragon Slayer?” She blinked a few times. The mousy girl with blonde curls in front of her put her senses at ease. Something about her presence was peaceful and mellow, like a shady willow in the summer you could nap under and wake up refreshed. Thirin had to look to the side to shake these thoughts, then faced her again, fully composed.

The girl-her nametag read Bilba-pointed up. “It’s this one.”

“That’s Shawn the Sheep. Is it wrong a lot of the time?”

Bilba smiled and nodded calmly. “We need to get it fixed.” She gave a little smile. Satisfied, Thirin moved toward the door. Bilba wasn’t done with her, though. “Can I, um see your ticket?”  
Thirin glanced back. Why would she want her to stay? Her palms heated up with the implication, but her doubts shortly dropped her hopes.  
“Oh, sure!” She started fiddling with her zippers, but she forgot where she put her ticket.

“B-by the way, I like your hair.”  
Thirin looked up, flustered. “I have it under a bandanna, how can you tell?”

“O-oh, um well I just saw the color and I thought it was cool.” She looked down and cringed slightly.

“Oh, thanks then. Ah, my aunt did it. Here it is. My ticket. Seat X 8.” Thirin didn’t see Bilba’s face drop when she turned to lead her in.

“Are you familiar with the new luxury seats here?” She intoned, leaning slightly in at the bottom of the stairs.

Keep this brief. You don’t want to tell her about how there was no sight line in between the seats that added-a frankly sexy level of privacy from the other clientele, something she thought about despite not having someone to realize her fantasy. “Ah, yes. I love them. I’ve enjoyed them a lot.” She smiled in a way she hoped wasn’t too obvious, but in the dark of the theater she was blushing, so all bets were really off.

“Your seat is two rows up and 8 in.” She looked up until Thirin was ascended.

“Thank you.” That was it. Thirin had to leave her number. She would leave it in the theater seats, and hope Bilba would pick it up and maybe text her.

There goes my heart. Oh, what a disgrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Er, this is my first fic inspired by stuff that happened to me in real life. Nothing has happened past the last words, so feel free to drop some advice/ comments too! I hope you like it.


End file.
